The Lock In
by DetOliviaBenson
Summary: What could happen with this weeks preview of Night Shift when T.c, topher and jordon are held hostage with a gun man on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

The Lock In

Disclaimer: I do not own NIGHT SHIFT that is owned by NBC network. I am just borrowing the characters.

Summary: Two people enter the ER, one with a gunshot wound and the other with a gun. Holding the ER staff at gun point, demanding that they save his buddy. TC is the doctor who is working to fix his friend. TC will not let anyone get hurt on his watch. Even if he has a prior injury that he is keeping a secret from everyone else.

8:00pm

Dr. TC Callahan was at the bar trying to drown all his worries and concerns. All his memories down with a couple beers. When all of a sudden he sees this older guy about 48 years old by the name of Lucas. Goes up to these two 21 year old girls, who are as innocent as children, for they don't yet know how bad the world is just now. The girls are scared and don't know what to do while this creepy old guy tries hitting on them. TC is about to go over there and help the girls out when he sees that their boyfriends come back. The boys try to protect their girls as best as possible. Then one boy punches the older guy for something that he said about the little one being a lying little bitch. The older guy after getting punched, gets out a knife and TC jumps in front of the knife blocking the 21 year old boy from getting stabbed, TC got stabbed in the stomach. TC didn't notice because he then pinned and tied the guy up with some power cords that someone handed him. He then calls his cop buddy to come to get the son of a Bitch of a predator. The girls are thanking TC for saving them and their boyfriends and then the little one points to the knife wound and says does that hurt. TC looks down and curses under his breath. He then takes his shirt off to make a rag for the blood that was coming out of the wound. TC leaves and goes home and fixes up his wound.

9:30PM

Dr. TC pulls into the ER ready for his shift. He meets up with his friend Topher. They start talking about the day's events then all of a sudden this guy comes into the ER carrying his buddy who has blood pooling from a gunshot wound on his chest. Nurse Ramos grabs a gurney to put the guy in. TC, Topher and Nurse Ramos then takes off with the guy into OR 2. The guy's friend follows and TC is too busy to notice what the friend is up to when he hears chains getting locked around both of the ER's doors. Then the friend produces a gun and points it at TC, telling him to help his friend or else. TC starts to assess the situation and he starts rattling off what they need and how they are going to save this guy's friend when he realizes that this is Lucas that was hitting on those little girls. TC and Topher notice that the Lucas was not breathing correctly on his right lung and they realize it collapsed. TC gets a needle to reinflate the lung with and mumbles under his breath that this guy is a good for nothing looser who takes advantages of young girls. Apparently the friend over heard this because TC was then hit upside the head with the Butt of the gun. TC world went black ….. to be continued

AUTHOR NOTE: IF you would like to see what happens at least 5 people will need to comment about if they like it, what do they think will happen and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lock In

Disclaimer: I do not own NIGHT SHIFT that is owned by NBC network. I am just borrowing the characters.

Summary: Two people enter the ER, one with a gunshot wound and the other with a gun. Holding the ER staff at gun point, demanding that they save his buddy. TC is the doctor who is working to fix his friend. TC will not let anyone get hurt on his watch. Even if he has a prior injury that he is keeping a secret from everyone else.

9:40 Outside of the OR

Jordon sets out to figure out what the heck is going on in her hospital and she comes to OR 2 and sees TC get hit upside the back of the head with the butt of a gun. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw TC go down and not get back up right away. She sees Topher going to check on TC and then she sees the gun man and his lovely gun, she runs to the telephone and tries to dial 911 to get them help but she can't get through the line is dead. She realizes that she shouldn't have decided to make that rule about cell phones, not to be on or near the doctor, all they were allowed to carry was their pagers.

9:45 Inside the OR

Topher wanted so bad to check on TC but the psycho of a gun man told him that if he didn't help save his buddy that he was going to shoot TC dead. TC was still knocked out cold, but nobody realized that when the gun wielding psycho hit him he hit his knife wound on the bed and cut it open wider. There was now a pool of blood gathering on the floor from TC. Topher was starting to worry about TC more and more as he still laid on the floor, not moving (very unlike TC). Topher was still working on Lucas trying to stop the bleeding and trying to remove the bullet to prevent it from doing even more damage then it has already.

10:55 Inside the OR

Topher was extracting the bullet and plugging up the holes that the bullet made. Mind you Topher is doing a 2 person job all on his own. TC starts to groaning and moaning in pain, he feels so much pain from his knife wound, he feels something gooey and sticky on his scrub top and bottoms. TC is in too much pain to see what it is. Then he remembers everything, he opens his eyes and that was the worst mistake in his life as the light hits his eyes causing more pain his way. Topher finally is done and has already closed that he looks at TC because he hears moaning and he finally sees why TC is groaning in pain, right underneath TC is a dark pool of blood. Topher tries again to check on TC and the gun man ends up stopping him yet again. He says "no you take care of my buddy or else I will kill him". Topher than says "I got the bullet out time will tell I got to look at my buddy there because do you see that pool of blood, he is bleeding out and I need to check on him, what would you do for your buddy over there I will do more for mine given the fact that he has saved my life countless times. So Topher moves over to TC to see where all that blood is coming from. He rolls him on to his back and TC groans and moans some more. Topher starts poking and prodding at TC, and starts calling his name out, trying to get TC to stay with him and stay awake and alert. TC slowly opens his eyes seeing Topher's face up close. Topher finds the wound and TC screams out in pain. Topher then lifts up TC's scrub top and sees a deep knife wound, that needs to be stopped. Topher knows that TC needs surgery quick to repair what the deepening of the wound, Topher knows that first TC needs pain meds stat, he gets up to the other side of the room grabs an iv and some morphine for TC to stop the pain. He sets it up for TC and hears TC say in a low tone, "Topher we need to stop this mad man right now, if we don't others will get hurt." "We will T we will".

Author Note: I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think, Let me know if you have any ideas or plots that you want to see happen in this story Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lock In

Disclaimer: I do not own NIGHT SHIFT that is owned by NBC network. I am just borrowing the characters.

Summary: Two people enter the ER, one with a gunshot wound and the other with a gun. Holding the ER staff at gun point, demanding that they save his buddy. TC is the doctor who is working to fix his friend. TC will not let anyone get hurt on his watch. Even if he has a prior injury that he is keeping a secret from everyone else.

11:55 Outside of the OR

Jordon sees that Topher is working on TC and she sees the pool of blood from TC and she slowly walks by the room pretending not to know what is going on in OR 2. She slowly makes her way to the locker room to get her cell and call this hostage situation in. She finds her cell phone in her locker and only has 30% battery and she dials 911 and calls in the hostage situation.

Meanwhile in Or 2

Topher was able to get TC to calm down and find out where the bleeder was located in his side and able to sew up the arterial bleed than was able to help TC up and to the other gurney in the or. Topher put TC on it and TC immediately tried to get up and fight the pain, so he sits up then stands and asks Topher what he can do, Topher sees how pale TC really is and insist that TC rest for a while so he doesn't have another patient on his hands. Meanwhile the gun man is getting frustrated at the love dove crap that is going on between both of these doctors. Topher sees that the gun man is getting frustrated and tried of them so he whispers in TC's ear that pretty soon they will be able to stop the Gunman and save the ER. TC was still recovering from the lovely wound he had and was tired of showing weakness that he ignores what Topher says and tries to take on the gun man all on his own. He tries the whole head lock. TC was too weak that he couldn't hold as tight as he should and the Gun man threw him over his shoulder and was about to shoot TC right there and then when Topher ended up coming from behind with a IV stand and wacked the Gunman over the head with it. Topher than sees that TC is huffing and puffing while still laying on the ground. TC can't get any air into his right lung. Topher notices and finds a needle to plunge into TC right side so he can breathe by expanding the lung. When the knife went in at the bar and the bed deepening his wound it punctured the right lung and when he went to do some heroic stunt with his head lock he ended up aggravating it so bad and then getting the wind taken out of him didn't help. Topher going to have to open up TC and fixed his punctured lung. Topher is going to have to do some hard core surgery on his best pal and he doesn't know if he can do it. He is scared that he might miss something else.

Meanwhile Jordan

Jordan is on the phone they are getting a hostage negotiation team set up outside of the ER. They are going to try to get the gunman down without harming anyone else. Jordan just wants them to come and stop the gunman from hurting anyone else.

Note from author: Please let me know if you guys still want me to continue or if I should abandon this story forever. Also if you have anything that you would like to have happen or any ideas that you would like to see, please let me know.


End file.
